Halogens and halogenating agents have long been used as disinfectants, antiseptics and antimicrobials [see, e.g., G. F. Connell, The Chlorination/Chloramination Handbook, Am. Water Works Assn. (1996); H. W. Banks, U.S. Pat. No. 1,813,109; and F. C. Schmelkes, U.S. Pat. No. 1,958,370]. While effectively killing bacteria, fungi and viruses, many chlorinating agents are also toxic to mammalian cells [see, e.g., I. U. Schraufstatter et al., J. Clin. Invest. 85, 554-562 (1990)], which can limit their use in therapeutic applications.
Various N-chloro- and N,N-dichloroamino compounds are known. For example, Kaminski et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,420) discloses N-chloro- and N,N-dichloroamino alcohol derivatives. Gelder et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,451,761) discloses N,N-dichloroamino sulfonic, phosphonic and carboxylic acids for the treatment of central nervous system disorders. Bassiri et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 7,462,361) discloses N,N-dihaloamino acids and Najafi et al. (U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0247209) discloses various N-halo- and N,N-dihaloamino acids.
Despite these known compounds, other compounds with favorable antimicrobial, stability, water solubility, and other properties, are still needed.